


Carmen cygni

by Simphony



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché non importa quanti anni siano passati, quanto Yuya sia cambiato, quando avesse sperato e pregato in una vita tranquilla e senza problemi, quando Yuya decideva di fargli del male, trovava sempre un modo per farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Storia sequel di "Sanagi" di vogue91 e di "Hakanai Yubisaki", che spiegano tutto questo verse creato da vogue91 e poi ampliato da me perché me ne sono follemente innamorata.  
> Dato che l'unico link che mi tiene è quello della masterlist, per chi fosse così folle da leggersi il resto, cliccare [*qui*](http://simph8.livejournal.com/107805.html)

C’erano molte cose che Yuuki ricordava con piacere e con affetto.  
I suoi compleanni, fino ad una certa età. I regali che suo padre portava dai suoi viaggi all’estero o i dolci che cucinava l’altro suo papà.  
I viaggi con gli zii e con Kyohei.  
Kyohei.  
Kyohei poi, era qualcosa di speciale. Qualcuno a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato, per niente al mondo.  
Lui era sempre stato parte della sua vita, quasi come un fratello. Per anni erano cresciuti fianco a fianco, senza mai staccarsi.  
Si passavano di pochi mesi, ma era come se fossero nati lo stesso giorno.  
Poi un giorno tutto era cambiato.  
Yuuki si era reso conto di amarlo e si era fatto schifo.  
Non perché amasse un altro ragazzo, ma perché era Kyohei. Kyohei, sempre con quell’aria da principessa svampita o con la testa fra le nuvole. Kyohei, che era davvero come un fratello. E si era sentito improvvisamente un pervertito, perché non poteva davvero amare Kyohei e non poteva davvero voler fare certe cose con lui.  
Eppure la cosa che ricordava con più affetto era stato proprio quando l’amico, scuotendo la testa con fare esasperato, gli aveva detto che gli sarebbe proprio piaciuto se Yuuki lo avesse baciato in quel momento, sotto le stelle cadenti.  
Era stato quel ricordo, nemmeno così lontano, che in quel momento gli permetteva ancora di rimanere ancorato alla realtà, di non lasciarsi andare, di rimanere sveglio e vigile.  
Perché aveva promesso a Kyohei che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, ma aveva anche promesso al suo papà che non lo avrebbe più fatto piangere.  
E sapeva che, se fosse morto, avrebbe infranto le due promesse più grandi della sua esistenza.

**  
Fin da quando era piccolo, Yuuki era sempre stato il “bocchan”.  
Chiunque a Kabuki-cho lo chiamava così. Nessuno escluso. Gli unici che sembravano ricordarsi correttamente il suo nome, erano i suoi papà, gli zii e Kyohei.  
Per tutti gli altri, era solo “bocchan”.  
Ma a dargli realmente fastidio era sempre stato quel palese e odioso servilismo che gli rivolgevano solo perché uno dei suoi padri era Takaki Yuya.  
All’inizio non comprendeva.  
Gli era stata venduta la menzogna che Yuya era il capo manager di una famosa azienda di import/export e fino a qualche anno prima non si era mai fatto problemi.  
Aveva frequentato le scuole elementari e medie a Kabuki-cho e là, evidentemente, tutti si erano messi d’accordo per infinocchiarlo in quella maniera.  
Si era sempre chiesto perché Yuya non gli avesse mai permesso di andare alla sua azienda per la giornata “Padre-Figlio-Lavoro”. Si era chiesto perché a cena i suoi papà non parlassero del lavoro, ma solo di quello che avevano fatto Yuri e Yuuki a scuola o a casa.  
Poi con il passare del tempo aveva scoperto internet e là, per caso, aveva googlato il nome del padre e quello che aveva scoperto non gli era piaciuto per niente.  
Aveva scoperto tutto della famiglia, degli shatei, del boss. Dei traffici di organi e di esseri umani. Di quanto fosse marcio quell’uomo che aveva sempre chiamato con orgoglio “papà”.  
Non si era arrabbiato o fatto scenate. Aveva detto che sapeva tutto e basta. Yuya non aveva negato e Yuri fissava la sua ciotola di yakisoba ancora piena.  
Aveva semplicemente smesso di parlargli.  
Yuri li guardava sconsolato. Da quel giorno era come se qualcosa si fosse spenta  
Ricordava che i primi tempi suo papà rideva sempre. E Yuya anche. Erano felici insieme, mentre recitavano la farsa della famiglia normale.  
E Yuuki era felice a sua volta, semplicemente perché vedeva Yuri ridere. E si sentiva bene.  
Negli ultimi anni invece, aveva visto poco il suo sorriso e la cosa che lo faceva sentire ancora più in colpa, era sapere che era stato lui a toglierglielo.  
Con il passare del tempo, Yuya aveva smesso di salutarlo o di parlargli. Si era adeguato al suo livello. Aveva accettato la realtà per quella che era, senza fronzoli o altro.  
“Così evitiamo discussioni inutili, Yuu. E’ meglio così, fidati. E’ meglio anche per te, no?”  
Quello una sera aveva sentito a casa.  
Yuya e suo padre pensavano che fosse già a dormire e che non li avrebbe sentiti. Ma lui aveva sentito lo stesso e non sapeva se esserne felice o semplicemente triste.  
Aveva optato per la prima.  
Era più semplice.  
E poi Yuya aveva ragione. Così evitavano discussioni inutili.  
Non riusciva ad accettarlo. Non riusciva a perdonarlo.  
Non riusciva a cancellare dalla propria mente quei sussurri, quei pettegolezzi, quelle parole bisbigliate quando tutti pensavano che lui non ascoltasse o che fosse troppo stupido per comprendere il significato di “yakuza”, di “torture”, di “stupro”, tutte associate ai suoi due padri.  
Una delle ultime frasi che aveva sentito, prima di comprendere l’intero quadro della sua famiglia, era stata “Il figlio del bambino comprato”.  
E quando aveva deciso di strappare il velo di menzogne che aleggiava sulla sua casa aveva fatto caso a tutti quei gesti che prima gli erano sembrati strani ma che aveva sempre preso per buoni.  
Non c’erano nonni o pranzi di famiglia. Non c’erano parenti che non fossero altri yakuza e non c’era mai stato un momento in cui aveva visto i genitori senza maglietta. Né al mare né a casa.  
Yuya per nascondere i tatuaggi e Yuri per nascondere le cicatrici che era stato proprio il padre a causargli.  
Non c’era nulla in quella casa che non gli ricordasse come fosse stato ottenuto con il sangue e il dolore di altre persone, persone innocenti, forse anche con lo stesso sangue e lo stesso dolore del padre che amava di più.  
Suo padre era il braccio destro del boss di una delle più grande e pericolose famiglie yakuza del Giappone.  
E Yuri… Yuri era semplicemente Yuri.  
Lo adorava. E non solo perché lo aveva sempre ricoperto di attenzioni e non gli avesse mai fatto, fisicamente, mancare nulla. Ammetteva che ogni suo capriccio era soddisfatto ma… era diverso. Yuri dimostrava apertamente quanto lo amasse. Quando Yuuki aveva un problema era sempre Yuri il primo che se ne accorgeva e che andava da lui, lasciandolo sfogare. Era Yuri che su cui vomitava le suo frustrazioni adolescenziali, le sue crisi, le sue arrabbiature.  
E nonostante tutto, Yuri aveva sempre una parola, un consiglio giusto per aiutarlo a vedere la situazione da un altro punto di vista, magari anche una soluzione.  
Anche Yuya a modo suo lo amava. Lo sapeva, dentro di sé che il padre gli voleva bene. Magari con gesti molto più casuali rispetto a quelli di Yuri e molto meno plateali, ma anche lui c’era sempre stato.  
Alle recite scolastiche, alle partite di basket, alla cerimonia dei diplomi, ai suoi compleanni. Non ne aveva mai saltata una Yuya.  
Ma era uno yakuza. Vendeva essere umani. Li faceva prostituire. Vendeva i loro organi. Riciclava denaro sporco. Ricattava persone innocenti. Le uccideva.  
E chissà che diamine aveva fatto con suo padre, anni prima.  
Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo e in fondo sapeva di non volerlo. Nella sua mente l’immagine della sua famiglia era già distrutta a causa dei pettegolezzi e della consapevolezza. Rendere tangibile quell’orrore avrebbe solo dato il colpo definitivo a tutti quanti e lui non se la sentiva di essere la causa principale del dispiacere dei suoi genitori.  
Yuuki lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro, contro il pesante e duro schienale della sedia su cui era legato da ore.  
Iniziava a mancargli il fiato e gli girava la testa.  
Era là da non sapeva quanto. Nessuno si era fatto vivo. Era là, con una flebo nel braccio e l’aria che iniziava a mancarli.  
Ma non poteva arrendersi.  
Semplicemente, non poteva.

**  
Il pomeriggio in cui era stato rapito camminava per Kabuki-cho senza una meta precisa. Era uscito da scuola (una di quelle odiose scuole da super ricchi viziati dove suo padre lo aveva sbattuto senza nemmeno chiedergli che cosa volesse davvero lui) ed era salito sulla metropolitana per tornare a casa.  
Non gli piaceva la scuola dove andava e tornare a Kabuki-cho era, nonostante tutto, come tornare a respirare.  
Era la sua casa, il suo quartiere. Si sentiva bene quando stava là.  
Aveva voglia di vedere Kyohei, assente da un paio di giorni perché aveva la febbre, ma l’altro gli aveva detto che non voleva che si ammalasse, quindi niente visite.  
E quindi camminava per le stradine con aria assente, perso nei propri pensieri, su sé stesso, sulla sua vita, sulla sua famiglia.  
Ogni tanto incrociava qualche shatei del padre e loro si inchinavano di fronte a lui e lo salutavano con rispetto quasi reverenziale, come se lui fosse potente come il padre e non un semplice adolescente che non aveva nemmeno mai fatto a pugni in vita sua.  
Avrebbe solo voluto prenderli a calci, vederli in terra rotolarsi nella polvere senza muovere un muscolo, perché alzare solo un dito su di lui voleva dire morte certa. E certe volte Yuuki voleva pestarli così tanto da mandarli all’ospedale, così tanto da recidere ogni legame con il padre, prendere e andarsene in un altro mondo, lontano da tutti loro.  
E quando i suoi pensieri diventavano così violenti, quasi si spaventava di sé stesso.  
Sapeva che nemmeno una goccia di sangue lo accumunava a Yuya, eppure a volte si chiedeva se non bastasse semplicemente l’ambiente per renderti un mostro, esattamente come lo era lui.  
Un paio di vecchiette di fronte al conbini lo salutarono e lui ricambiò educatamente e anche davanti al negozio di frutta e verdura sotto casa sua, il proprietario gli lanciò la solita mela. Yuuki la prese al volo, rigirandosela fra le dita, senza vederla realmente.  
Poi aveva sospirato, dandogli un morso e cercando le chiavi di casa nella borsa.  
Forse, l’unica cosa che doveva fare, era tornare a casa, chiudersi nella sua stanza e dormire fino al giorno dopo.

Yuuki non sapeva da quanto era là, ma il puzzo di cloroformio e sangue e morte continuava a penetrargli nelle narici, facendolo quasi vomitare ogni volta che inspirava aria troppo profondamente.  
Il dolore sordo alla testa continuava a pulsare senza pietà e iniziava ad essere stordito. Continuò a guardarsi intorno, cercando anche il più minimo indizio per rendersi conto di dove potesse trovarsi o come potesse fare per scappare via, ma nulla.  
Tutto era esattamente uguale a due minuti prima e iniziava a perdere le speranze.  
Yuuki sospirò pesantemente, accasciandosi contro la sedia e fissare tristemente il soffitto.  
Era in un maledetto magazzino abbandonato, che odorava di morte e di sangue, legato come un salame e una flebo nel braccio, senza alcuna possibilità di fuggire o di chiedere aiuto.  
Decisamente, quella giornata sembrava destinata a finire male.

**  
Yuri non era tipo da sceneggiate apocalittiche. Aveva imparato molto in fretta che nella vita niente è giusto o corretto. Che non importa quanto ti impegni, le cose non cambieranno mai. Non importa quanto desideri disperatamente una cosa, quando c’è il destino di mezzo, le cose vanno sempre male.  
Aveva imparato a soffocare la sua disperazione nel cuscino la notte, mentre Yuya lo violentava e lo stuprava e sempre nello stesso cuscino aveva affogato il proprio amore per lo yakuza.  
Non aveva mai fatto sceneggiate. Non era nemmeno tipo da urla, pianti o imprecazioni.  
Aveva imparato ad accettare il poco di buono che gli veniva offerto e a farne tesoro e aveva imparato a chiudere in un angolo le cose brutte, con un po’ di indifferenza e cinismo, tirando avanti a vivere alla bell’è meglio.  
Così era sopravvissuto a Yuya, cosa aveva cresciuto Yuuki.  
Amava il figlio come se fosse davvero parte di sé stesso e aveva dato lacrime e dolore prima di averlo, prima di poter finalmente chiudere definitivamente in un angolo tutto il male che gli aveva fatto Yuya.  
Amava il figlio. Lo amava che a volte non riusciva a vederlo tutto per intero, non riusciva a comprendere certe sue sfumate.  
Lo amava così tanto, che quando quella terribile sera gli aveva detto di sapere tutta la verità sui suoi genitori, Yuri si era improvvisamente sentito sprofondare nel pavimento. Si sentiva come se quel suo idilliaco quadro familiare aveva iniziato ad incrinarsi.  
E non c’era andato lontano. Da quel momento, tutto era precipitato e anche Yuri, dopo quasi dodici anni di tranquillità, aveva ripreso a strofinare disperatamente la propria pelle con la spugna, come se i tagli, le cicatrici e lo sporco avessero di nuovo impregnato il suo corpo.  
Eppure non si era fatto abbattere.  
Aveva continuato ad amarlo e a supportarlo, perché era giusto che fosse in quel modo. Nonostante i suoi silenzi e la sua rabbia, Yuuki era il suo piccolo bambino e come tale andava protetto.  
Eppure aveva di nuovo scoperto che non importa quanto impegno ci metti in una cosa, se le cose sono destinate a finire male, in un modo o nell’altro non avrebbe avuto le forze per impedirlo.  
Per sedici lunghi anni era andato avanti credendo che il cognome “Takaki” potesse essere in qualche modo una specie di etichetta di garanzia, un piccolo involucro che avrebbe potuto salvarlo da tutti i mali del mondo.  
Yuri lo aveva fatto crescere a Kabuki-cho, in mezzo a delle persone che poteva proteggerlo e salvarlo da ogni pericolo.  
C’era sempre qualcuno vicino a lui, che Yuuki se ne accorgesse o meno.  
C’era sempre uno shatei incaricato di osservarlo e di stargli sempre addosso, per proteggerlo.  
E solo in quel momento si rendeva conto invece di come il cognome di Takaki, invece di essere una garanzia, era una gigantesca spada di Damocle appesa con un filo sulla testa del suo amato figlio. Un’orrenda condanna a morte firmata ormai sedici anni prima.  
Yuri non era mai stato tipo da pianti isterici.  
Aveva smesso di piangere quando Yuya lo aveva fatto diventare il suo ragazzo, ma anche prima, si limitava solo a poche briciole di pianto o a dei singhiozzi arrabbiati.  
Non si era mai fatto abbattere. Si era detto che poteva affrontare qualunque cosa se era sopravvissuto a Yuya e alle sue torture.  
Si era detto che non avrebbe permesso a nulla di fargli ancora del male, di prendersi una parte di sé e stritolarla fino a quella maniera.  
Poi era arrivato Yuuki.  
E aveva donato tutto sé stesso al figlio, quel poco che era riuscito a salvare da Yuya lo aveva dato tutto a lui.  
Era una giornata come le altre. Pioveva a Tokyo e forse avrebbe anche minacciato di nevicare, ma non gli interessava.  
Correva per le strade di Kabuki-cho, quasi senza nemmeno fermarsi agli incroci, rischiando di essere investito dalle macchine che correvano veloci.  
Ad un incrocio scivolò sull’asfalto bagnato e Yuri rotolò in terra, sbattendo una spalla con il palo di un cartello e rimase un paio di secondi immobile a terra, paralizzato dal dolore.  
Si lasciò ricadere sulla schiena, il viso rivolto al cielo, la pioggia che si mischiava con le poche lacrime di rabbia che si stava concedendo, il petto che si abbassava e si alzava veloce, al rapido ritmo dei suoi respiri, dei suoi polmoni che tentavano ancora e ancora di soffocare i singhiozzi.  
Yuri rimase ancora immobile, i vestiti che si erano inzuppati rapidamente d’acqua e dello sporco del marciapiede, ma non riuscì ad alzarsi.  
Tra le dita stringeva una busta gialla, con talmente tanta forza che per una frazione di secondo si chiese come le proprie dita, intirizzite e gelide dal freddo e dalla pioggia, riuscissero ancora a possedere.  
Poi il rumore sordo di un tuono lo fece sobbalzare. Sussultò, scattando a sedere e dicendosi che non doveva fermarsi, che doveva combattere, ancora e ancora. Si alzò in piedi, il dolore alla spalla che gli pulsava sordo nelle orecchie, ma lo ignorò. In fondo, si disse, era bravo ad ignorare il dolore.  
Riprese a correre verso gli uffici della famiglia, sapendo che Yuya era là. Sapendo che era la fonte della sua sofferenza, così come l’unica ancora di salvezza.  
Non c’era stato che una manciata di volte in quei palazzi, ma sapeva bene dove lavorava il fidanzato.  
Aveva il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi sempre più violenti e una rabbia cieca che lo rendeva incapace di formare qualunque pensiero coerente.  
Aprì la porta della stanza, facendola sbattere, facendo sobbalzare tutti, Yuya per primo.  
Non fece caso al trambusto, alle scrivanie messe a casaccio, alla confusione che aleggiava in tutto l’ufficio del fidanzato.  
Yuri avrebbe voluto urlare e singhiozzare senza alcun ritegno. Avrebbe voluto arrivare a Yuya e colpirlo con tutte le sue forze e continuare a colpirlo, ancora e ancora, fino ad avere le nocche spaccate e le mani insanguinare.  
Sapeva bene Yuri che scaricare la sua rabbia su Yuya non avrebbe aggiustato le cose, ma era sicuro per i primi dieci minuti avrebbe sicuramente alleviato il dolore lancinante che lo stava quasi uccidendo.  
Eppure rimase fermo sulla soglia della porta, ansimando per la corsa e per lo sforzo di trattenere disperatamente i singhiozzi.  
Avrebbe anche voluto scoppiare a piangere, lì davanti a tutti.  
Davanti ad Akira, ad Hiroshi, Kota.  
E anche davanti a Yuya.  
Per venti anni della sua vita Yuri non aveva fatto altro che mantenere sul viso una maschera per non far vedere le proprie debolezze.  
L’aveva tenuta con tutti, Yuya per primo.  
E per quanto avrebbe voluto strapparsela dal viso, piangere ed implorare Yuya di andare a riprendere il loro bambino e di riportarlo a casa sano e salvo, sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Forse, dopotutto, aveva ancora paura che Yuya, in un modo o nell’altro, potesse riuscire a ferirlo.  
Rimase fermo al suo posto, sulla soglia dell’ufficio, ansimando sempre di più per lo sforzo di trattenere i singhiozzi, i vestiti che gocciolavano a terra, creando una pozza d’acqua ai suoi piedi, i propri capelli appiccicati sulla fronte e sulle guance, la pelle d’oca e la sbucciatura fresca visibili dalla sua maglietta a mezze maniche.  
Strascicò i piedi di un paio di passi, fermandosi di nuovo, stringendo fra le dita della mano destra una busta spiegazzata.  
« Yuya.. » ringhiò senza riuscire a mantenere ferma la propria voce « Dimmi che sai dove si trova Yuuki. Dimmi che lo stai già cercando. »  
Yuya rimase immobile, ancora dietro la scrivania, guardandolo inebetito, continuando a fissarlo con lo sguardo che si rivolge ad un pazzo che sta per esplodere.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, fino a raggiungerlo.  
Yuya era sempre stato alto, alto come un gigante e ancora dopo tutti quegli anni, Yuri dovette alzare la testa per fissarlo negli occhi.  
« Yuri, cosa è successo a Yuuki? » domandò lo yakuza con voce ferma.  
Il più piccolo gli porse la busta con la mano che gli tremava visibilmente.  
« Poco fa ho trovato questa di fronte alla porta di casa. »  
Il fidanzato prese la busta, avvicinandosi alla prima scrivania, svuotandola rapidamente. Sul tavolo caddero una foto, il pezzo di un dito e un proiettile.  
« Yuya. » ansimò Yuri « Te lo chiederò una volta sola. Perché in quella foto Yuuki è legato ad una sedia? »  
Yuya socchiuse gli occhi un secondo, distogliendo lo sguardo da quella foto. Prese il dito fra le mani, sospirando.  
« E’ il dito di Shunpei. Uno dei miei shatei e… »  
« Dove si trova mio figlio Yuya? » chiese Yuri a voce alta, interrompendolo « Yuya, dove si trova mio figlio? » urlò ancora mordendosi un labbro, mentre aveva iniziato a piangere.  
« Non lo so. » esclamò Yuya, a voce altrettanta alta, guardandolo finalmente in viso « Non lo so Yuri. Non lo so! » si passò le mani fra i capelli, riprendendo il controllo di sé stesso « Ma ti prometto che lo troveremo. » sussurrò poi piano.  
Yuri gli diede le spalle, guardando finalmente il suo gruppo di shatei più fidati.  
« L’Akai Chou ha rapito mio figlio. E’ guerra. »


	2. Chapter 02

In quel momento Yuri non sapeva a che cosa doveva pensare, ma sapeva perfettamente che se anche avesse voluto non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Sentiva la testa vuota, improvvisamente leggera. Si sentiva spento, senza forze.  
Avrebbe solo voluto risvegliarsi quella mattina, fare le faccende di casa e preparare la merenda al figlio come ogni giorno.  
Avrebbe solo voluto rivederlo, dirgli un’ultima volta che gli voleva bene e che si odiava per avergli nascosto la verità.  
Avrebbe solo voluto fargli capire quanto Yuya lo amasse, quanto fosse diverso, come stavano veramente le cose.  
Ma non poteva.   
In quel momento era da solo, impotente, a malapena con le forze per stringere fra le dita una tazza di tè troppo caldo perché potesse berlo.  
Si trovava seduto nell’ufficio privato di Yuya, su un costosissimo divano di pelle nera e una coperta sulle spalle che non lo stava per niente riscaldando, ma averla sulle spalle lo faceva sentire un po’ più tranquillo, meno prossimo allo scoppio violento di poco prima.  
Accanto a lui, apparentemente tranquillo che trafficava con il suo cellulare, c’era Akira.  
Akira Kawanuchi era stato uno dei pochissimi shatei di Yuya che fin dal primo momento si era avvicinato a lui, ignorando Yuya in maniera palese e arrogante, come se non temesse minimamente la sua ira.  
E in un certo senso, era proprio così.  
Nonostante fosse dichiaratamente gay, Akira non aveva mai avuto alcun problema nel ribattere a voce alta che lui non era un pedofilo e che i bambini sotto i diciotto anni non gli interessavano. Non aveva mai avuto problemi a parlare con lui, a trattarlo come un altro essere umano, a tentare di non addolcire una realtà che non aveva niente da essere addolcita.  
Fin dall’inizio, Akira si era rivolto a lui come ad un adulto, senza fronzoli e menzogne. Gli aveva detto chiaramente che tipo di persona era Yuya e che le cose non sarebbero cambiate.  
Lo aveva portato in giro un paio di volte e riprendeva continuamente gli altri shatei quando gli si rivolgevano male e Kota o Yuya non erano nei paraggi.  
Nonostante il suo aspetto da modello con una brutta cicatrice sul viso e il sarcasmo cinico di chi non ha più nulla da perdere, Yuri aveva scoperto quanto fosse in alto nella scala piramidale della yakuza e si era detto che forse era più crudele e spaventoso di quello che gli faceva credere.  
E adesso era là, in attesa che Yuri dicesse qualcosa.  
Il fidanzato se ne era subito andato via con Kota, organizzando qualcosa, lasciandolo da solo.  
Quasi nessuno gli girava intorno.  
Come sempre, fin da quando era stato comprato da Yuya, gli altri yakuza preferivano stargli alla larga, come se fosse una piccola bomba pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro o come se una parola o un gesto di troppo potessero scatenare le ire di Yuya.  
Ma per quanto Yuri volesse dire qualcosa, sentiva come un groppo alla gola che gli impediva di parlare.   
Alla fine, il più grande afferrò l’asciugamano che qualcuno aveva abbandonato sul tavolo e si avvicinò a lui, strofinandoglielo fra i capelli, ancora bagnati dalla pioggia.  
Yuri aveva indossato dei larghissimi vestiti di Yuya, ma continuava a sentire il gelo penetrargli nelle ossa, sotto la pelle, dandogli la sensazione che non sarebbe riuscito a riscaldarsi mai più.  
Yuri fece vagare lo sguardo lungo l’ufficio di Yuya. Era un ufficio elegante quasi tutto in legno massiccio, scuro. La scrivania, posizionata sotto la grande finestra, le tre librerie, perfino un armadio dove Yuya teneva i propri vestiti di ricambio. Anche il divano in pelle su cui sedeva era nero. Era tutto scuro.  
Più si guardava intorno, più Yuri si sentiva soffocare, come se tutto quel legno altro non fosse che una bara.  
Di nuovo Yuri fece scorrere lo sguardo.  
Legno, legno, legno.  
Iniziava a sentirsi soffocare. Ci mancava solo che perfino le pareti fossero rivestite di legno per dargli solo il colpo di grazia.  
Il respiro si fece improvvisamente più corto nei suoi polmoni, il petto gli si alzò e abbassò più velocemente, mentre tentava disperatamente di tenere le dita strette intorno alla tazza di tè che Akira gli aveva portato poco prima.  
Socchiuse gli occhi.   
Legno.  
Aria.  
Legno.  
Bara.  
Aria.  
Non riusciva a respirare.  
« Come stai Yuri? » chiese poi Akira, a voce bassa, prendendolo alla sprovvita.   
Sussultò, facendo cadere un pò di tè sul tappeto di Yuya. Yuri tenne gli occhi cini, fissi sulla macchia, tentando di riprendersi.  
Akira si avvicinò lentamene, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalla, in un vago tentativo di consolazione.  
Per quanto gli volesse bene, Akira non era molto bravo nel consolare la gente. Yuri annuì lo stesso, come se stesse seguendo un filo del discorso solo nella sua testa e finalmente riuscì a prendere un respiro profondo.  
Sentì il cuore rallentare i battiti impazziti e si arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi.   
« Dov’è Yuya? » si limitò a chiedere, piano.  
Non voleva che l’altro sentisse quanto la sua voce tremasse, come avesse di nuovo voglia di scoppiare in un pianto a dirotto, addormentarsi e svegliarsi e vedere che tutto quello era solo un bruttissimo incubo.  
« E’ di là. Sta organizzando con Kota l’attacco. »  
« Ma se non sanno nemmeno dove… dove… » Yuri dovette fermarsi, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse di nuovo sull’orlo di una crisi isterica « Yuuki… Yuuki è ancora piccolo. Lui… lui non capisce ancora, non comprende e… deve solo tornare a casa, qua, dove è al sicuro. »  
Akira fece un sorriso, comprensivo e continuò ad asciugargli i capelli.  
« Vedrai che lo troveremo in fretta. Siamo in tanti e tutti vogliamo che il nostro piccolo bocchan torni a casa sano e salvo. »  
« Devo parlare con Yuya. Io… » si alzò in piedi, voltandosi verso Akira « Scusami. Io… io devo parlare con… io devo parlare con Yuya. » ripeté di nuovo.  
« Tranquillo. Lo capisco. E’ normale, no? » gli sorrise, con fare comprensivo « Yuya è nell’ufficio accanto. »  
Ma Yuri non lo stava già più ascoltando. Camminava a passi lenti, pregando intensamente che le sue gambe reggessero e continuassero a trascinarlo verso Yuya.

**  
Entrò nell’ufficio accanto. C’era altri shatei e Kota. Yuya si limitò a fare un cenno con la mano, come suo solito.  
Di nuovo a Yuri gli sembrò di nuovo di tornare nel passato, a quando anche lui si muoveva come un burattino appena lo yakuza muoveva un po’ le mani. Socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando e passandosi le mani sul volto.  
Kota lo superò, battendogli una mano sulla spalla, tentando, inutilmente, di consolarlo, prima di lasciare anche lui la stanza.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi, furono loro due da soli. Yuya rimase fermo dietro il tavolo, osservandolo attentamente.  
« Non ti lancerò niente, lo prometto. » mormorò piano il più piccolo, senza guardarlo, alzando però le mani in segno di resa.  
« Yuri, io… mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto prevederlo che con la guerra in corso l’Akai Cho avrebbe organizzato qualcosa e… »  
Yuri alzò gli occhi verso di lui.  
« Cosa? » esclamò « C’è una guerra in corso fra maledetti yakuza e tu hai permesso a mio figlio di andare in giro per Tokyo da solo? » urlò di nuovo, mentre di nuovo la rabbia che era scemata tornava ad infiammargli il cervello.  
« No, io… io semplicemente non mi aspettavo che rapissero Yuuki! L’Akai Cho è un covo di codardi senza palle e… »  
« E adesso quel covo di codardi senza palla ha rapito mio figlio! » esplose a voce alta stringendo le mani a pugno « Ha rapito mio figlio e non so nemmeno se è vivo o se è già morto! »  
Yuri sentiva di nuovo le lacrime spingere per uscire e i propri singhiozzi soffocati in gola. Avrebbe voluto di nuovo piangere e prenderlo a pugni fino a che aveva ancora sensibilità alle mani, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo.  
Prese un paio di profondi respiri, poi la sua testa si accasciò sul petto di Yuya. Allungò lentamente le braccia, fino a circondargli la vita. Altrettanto lentamente anche lo yakuza ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
« Andrà tutto bene Yuri. Fidati di me. » sussurrò piano.  
« Dimmi che Yuuki è ancora vivo Yuya. Per favore. » bisbigliò in un soffio il più piccolo, stringendo fra le dita la camicia bianca dello yakuza « Dimmi che lo riporterai a casa sano e salvo, ne ho bisogno. »  
« Certo che è vivo. E certo che lo riporterò a casa. Su questo non ci sono dubbi Yuri. »  
Yuri sospirò ancora, allontanandosi lentamente di qualche passo.  
« Che fai ora? » domandò ancora lo yakuza, sentendo il disperato bisogno di sentire ancora la voce di Yuri, sicuro che non se ne sarebbe andato anche lui dalla sua vita.   
« Sono stanco Yuya. » mormorò piano Yuri scuotendo la testa « Sono… molto stanco. » bisbigliò lasciandosi ricadere sul divano.  
Si portò la testa fra le mani e poi, improvvisamente, scoppiò a piangere.   
Yuya rimase immobile per degli attimi interminabili ad osservarlo. Non lo aveva mai visto piangere in quella maniera così violenta e incontrollata, nemmeno quando era piccolo. Si sentì improvvisamente il cuore stritolato in una morsa micidiale e gli mancò quasi il fiato. Poi, senza dire altro, lasciò l’ufficio.

**  
Yuuki riaprì gli occhi a causa del dolore.   
Iniziava a mancargli il fiato, a sentirsi sempre più spento.  
Non ci voleva un genio per capire che nella flebo c’era della droga. Morfina forse. Ma era abbastanza certo che c’era qualcosa che lo stava lentamente uccidendo.  
Chiunque lo volesse morto, era qualcuno che ce l’aveva a morte con suo padre se si erano arrischiati a rapire il figlio di uno yakuza così influente.  
La porta davanti a lui si aprì e lentamente due yakuza arrivarono davanti a lui.  
Con la vista annebbiata dalla droga, riuscì a distinguere il tatuaggio di una farfalla rossa sui loro colli e abbozzò un ghigno.  
« Akai Chou. » sibilò prima di ridacchiare in maniera isterica « Lo sapete che ogni giorno mio padre vi definisce una, cito testualmente, “banda di idioti senza palle”? »  
Yuuki non era proprio sicuro che insultarsi fosse una buona idea e al primo pugno ne ebbe la conferma.  
A loro non interessava come morisse.  
Doveva semplicemente morire, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Yuuki sentiva il volto andargli in fiamme, forse con il naso o uno zigomo rotto. Parlargli gli risultava difficile, ma abbozzò di nuovo un sorrisetto di superiorità.  
« Ecco. » biascicò sputando sangue a terra « Direi che finalmente ce l’abbiamo fatta a tirare fuori le palle, eh pasticcini? » ringhiò.  
Yuuki non aveva mai avuto istinti suicidi. Non gli piacevano quelle persone che per sfuggire ai propri problemi prendono e si ammazzano, incuranti del modo che li circondava. Li trovava dei vigliacchi e dei codardi.  
Suo padre non si era mai ammazzato. Era ancora là. Aveva sconfitto Yuya, lo aveva tirato dalla sua parte, si era costruito la facciata di una famiglia.  
Ma era sopravvissuto. Era andato avanti.  
E Yuuki non sapeva perché semplicemente non chiudeva la bocca, ma era più forte di lui.  
Si ricordò di quanto a scuola si era ritrovato in una zuffa con altri bambini.  
Yuri aveva scosso gravemente la testa mentre gli disinfettava i graffi e si lamentava con Yuya, dicendo che era tutta colpa se anche lui era una testa calda.  
Ma l’altro padre invece aveva gli occhi che brillavano di orgoglio. Si era seduto accanto a lui, lo aveva stretto a sé e gli aveva detto che i veri uomini non si scoraggiano mai se sanno di avere ragione, che non si fanno mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.  
Gli aveva detto che a volte bisognava combattere per ottenere qualcosa, che a volte è necessario farsi un po’ più cattivi e sfrontati di quello che si era realmente.  
Yuuki non aveva compreso subito, ma Yuri si era arrabbiato molto e aveva trascinato Yuya nella loro stanza da letto, iniziando a litigare.  
Yuuki ricordava di essere rimasto sul divano, pieno di lividi e cerotti, a domandarsi che cosa volesse dire realmente diventare un uomo.  
E in quel momento, in procinto di morire, si disse che in fondo un po’ di strafottenza non avrebbe guastato.  
Certo, il dolore dei calci e dei pugni era quasi insopportabile mentre era steso a terra, ma almeno era riuscito a sfilarsi la flebo dal gomito.  
Sorrise, fra sé e sé, mentre quelli se ne andavano, soddisfatti di aver picchiato un moccioso di sedici anni incapace di difendersi, agonizzante sul pavimento.  
Almeno per questa volta, evitò di dire di come, sempre secondo Yuya, quelli dell’Akai Chou “avevano il cervello di un mollusco fritto”.  
Non aveva tutti i torti, in fondo, l’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto.

**  
Kota era riuscito a convincere Yuri a tornare a casa, almeno per tentare di dormire. Sapeva perfettamente che il più piccolo non avrebbe dormito e lui non poteva fargliene una colpa. Se fosse stato al posto suo, probabilmente sarebbe impazzito di dolore e di rabbia e sarebbe corso fuori in strada bussando porta dopo porta alla ricerca del figlio.   
Quando si fu assicurato che Yuri fosse al sicuro a casa, Kota ritornò agli uffici della famiglia e raggiunse rapidamente quello di Yuya.  
Aprì la porta, osservandolo girare intorno alla scrivania. Poteva quasi vedere le rotelle del suo cervello muoversi così velocemente fino a fondersi e si morse un labbro, indeciso su cosa fare.  
Qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente di dire, era completamente inutile e stupida.   
Cosa si poteva dire per rassicurare il vice clan yakuza che avrebbero ritrovato il figlio rapito? Cosa si poteva dire, semplicemente, per rassicurare Yuya?  
L’altro si fermò, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Poi si accese una sigaretta.  
« Yuya… »  
« Sai. » lo interruppe il più grande « Ho sempre pensato di aver spremuto Yuri fino all’ultima goccia di dolore che potesse versare. Mi sono odiato per questo, ma nulla mi aveva mai convinto del contrario, nemmeno Yuri stesso. Ho sempre creduto che, da piccolo, non avesse mai pianto semplicemente per orgoglio, nonostante il dolore atroce che deve aver provato. Eppure… » l’altro si interruppe, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte per esprimere un concetto troppo difficile da comprendere « Eppure prima si è seduto sul divano ed è scoppiato a piangere. Kami immacolati, Kota. Te lo immagini Yuri che singhiozza fino a che non ha più fiato nei polmoni? » gli scappò una risatina amara fra le labbra.  
Kota rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sì, riusciva benissimo ad immaginarsi Yuri che singhiozzava come un disperato perché lui quella scena l’aveva già vista. Aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle che anche Yuri era in grado di piangere e di provare emozioni travolgenti, come ogni essere umano.  
Sì. Aveva visto Yuri piangere fino a non avere più lacrime dopo lo stupro continuo e continuo di Yamada, dopo che Yuya era partito per Sendai.   
Sì. Aveva visto piangere Yuri solo nel momento in cui si era reso conto che Yuya lo aveva abbandonato, lasciato indietro perché preferiva lasciarlo a lui piuttosto che prendersi la responsabilità di Yuri. Era arrabbiato con Yuya e se ci ripensava lo sarebbe stato per sempre.  
Yuri non aveva chiesto di essere comprato da Yuya. Non aveva chiesto di essere il suo giocattolo e nemmeno di essere la valvola di sfogo di Yamada.  
Yamada non meritava la fine che aveva fatto (anche a causa sua), ma nemmeno Yuri meritava di essere abbandonato come un pacco postale disperso a casa sua e di Kei.  
Strinse lievemente le mani a pugno e prese un profondo respiro. Non avrebbe parlato di quello a Yuya. Gli sembrava già abbastanza stravolto e carico di responsabilità. Rinvangare il passato non avrebbe aiutato nessuno, Yuuki per primo.  
« Il dolore fisico e il dolore emotivo sono due cose molto diverse Yuya. » rispose lentamente, ponderando ogni parola « Sicuramente le tue torture lo hanno quasi ucciso, ma adesso sappiamo tutti e due che la morte di un figlio può spezzare definitivamente un uomo. »  
Yuya annuì, spegnendo e accendendo subito un’altra sigaretta.  
« E’ stata una scena che non avrei mai voluto vedere. » si limitò a sussurrare Yuya, fissando fuori dalla finestra « E la cosa più assurda è che non ho la più vaga idea di dove si trovi mio figlio. »  
Yuya si voltò nervosamente verso la sedia, calciandola dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
« Yuya, lo troveremo. » tentò di dirgli Kota « Se ci organizziamo… »  
« “Se ci organizziamo”? » urlò il più grande « Kota, Tokyo è immensa. Qua non parliamo di Yuri tredicenne che scappa da casa per vedere la famiglia che l’ha venduto. Parliamo di altri yakuza che hanno rapito Yuuki e che possono essere ovunque. Anzi, non ho nemmeno la certezza che siano ancora in questa cazzo di città. » esplose alla fine.  
Kota era abituato agli scatti d’ira dello yakuza, ma dovette ammettere che fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto paura di lui. Non aveva mai avuto timore dello sguardo di follia omicida che brillava nei suoi occhi, né aveva paura che potesse ucciderlo.  
Eppure in quel momento c’è qualcosa negli occhi di Yuya che lo terrorizzò.   
Takaki Yuya aveva paura.

**  
Quando Yuuki si riprese sentì ogni osso ed ogni muscolo dolergli. Anche solo respirare gli faceva male, come a convincerlo che una o due costole fossero pericolosamente incrinate o rotte.   
Era sempre steso a terra in quel magazzino lurido e puzzolente, ma lentamente l’effetto della droga stava svanendo.  
Si sentiva lievemente più in forze, il velo di nebbia che gli offuscava la vista si stava diradando e per un attimo fu tentato di ringraziare qualunque divinità conosciuta perché era in grado di usare un po’ di cervello.  
Sbatté gli occhi un altro paio di volte, dicendosi che doveva per forza esserci una soluzione, un modo per uscire di lì, una qualunque forma esistente possibile di fuga.  
Tentò di lasciarsi ricadere su un fianco, lentamente, ma un dolore lancinante gli offuscò la vita, togliendogli il fiato, costringendolo a tornare immobile, steso sulla schiena.  
Aspettò una manciata di minuti che il dolore si diradasse, per poi accennare di nuovo del movimento.  
Lentamente, senza fretta.  
Yuya gli aveva insegnato a gestire il dolore quando si era rotto una gamba cadendo da un albero. Ricordava come non riuscisse a far altro che piangere per il dolore e anche perché Yuya stesso sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Stava là, seduto accanto a lui, stringendogli la mano, dopo aver chiamato Yuri e un’ambulanza.  
“Gli ometti non piangono Yuuki.” gli aveva detto a voce bassa ma ferma “Sai che fanno gli ometti che si fanno del male?” aveva continuato “Respirano a fondo e piano. Così ingannano tutti. Se agli ometti viene da piangere, pensano a qualcosa di bello, a qualcosa che desiderano tanto. E così non provano più dolore. Provaci tu, che ne dici?”  
E Yuuki ci aveva provato.   
Cazzo se ci aveva provato. E aveva scoperto che non era così male. Aveva chiuso gli occhi con forza e aveva iniziato a respirare e a pensare ad un enorme castello di caramelle gommose, immaginando Kyohei che ci si buttava dentro iniziando a mangiare tutto. Aveva anche immaginato come ad un certo punto una delle torri gommose si sgretolasse, ricoprendolo di orsetti. Kyohei che riemergeva da quel mare di caramelle era qualcosa di assolutamente adorabile, nella testolina di un bambino di appena sette anni.   
Ricordava di aver perfino ridacchiato e di come Yuya gli avesse dato un bacio sulla guancia, dicendogli che era un bravo bambino.  
Poi era arrivato Yuri, di corsa, prima ancora dell’ambulanza. Si era lanciato vicino a lui, iniziando ad iperventilare probabilmente. E poi Yuya aveva tentato di calmarlo, dicendogli che stava bene. E Yuri gli aveva sorriso, con gli occhi umidi e anche lui gli aveva detto che era molto coraggioso.  
Yuuki sospirò un po’ più forte, riprendo gli occhi e chiedendosi come mai in quella situazione disperata ripensasse proprio a Yuya.  
All’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto e tradito, che aveva tradito suo padre, che aveva ingannato tutti. Non voleva pensare a lui o alla sua famiglia.  
In fondo lui non era nessuno per loro.   
Era solo un maledetto oggetto che Yuri aveva usato per ingraziarsi Yuya, per impedirgli di tormentarlo, per sopravvivere.  
Eppure amava Yuri sopra ogni altra cosa, più di come avesse mai amato Yuya. Nonostante l’assurda consapevolezza di non essere niente di meno di un mero capriccio, continuava a voler bene al padre, era più forte di lui.  
Non biasimava Yuri per aver cercato di sopravvivere. Biasimava e odiava Yuya perché lo aveva spinto sull’orlo del baratro della disperazione.  
Era tutta colpa di Yuya e del suo egoismo, della sua perversione, della sua pazzia mentale.  
Eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarci. Era sempre là, nei suoi pensieri.  
Nonostante tutto, voleva tornare a casa sua, da Yuri. Voleva che continuasse a irritarlo con i compiti e i test in classe, con il doposcuola e il basket, con Kyohei e il sesso protetto, con il “ _mangiare sano rende ometti più grandi_ ” anche se aveva ormai sedici anni e non era più un ometto, ma un adolescente.  
Fece scivolare il viso contro il pavimento sporco, tentando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, come se qualcuno avesse potuto vederlo in quel momento di debolezza.  
Voleva di nuovo sentire la voce di Yuri che lo svegliava, che gli diceva di muoversi perché era in ritardo.  
E, Kami del cielo, aveva voglia di baciare ancora Kyohei, di sentirlo fra le sue braccia, di stringendolo a sé e di non lasciarlo mai. Di dirgli ancora una volta quanto lo amasse, quanto era perfetto, quanto avrebbe voluto sposarlo e vivere con lui e farsi una famiglia da pubblicità per quanto cazzo erano perfetti insieme.  
Avrebbe voluto fare ancora tante cose, ma non sapeva se avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Si morse un labbro a sangue, eppure non riuscì a smettere di piangere. Affondò i singhiozzi ancora più a fondo nella polvere, ignorando il dolore e il sangue e le lacrime che si mischiavano nello sporco del pavimento.  
Voleva semplicemente riuscire ad alzarsi e andarsene, tornare alla sua vita, fingere che nulla di quello fosse mai successo.  
Fingere anche di non sapere la verità sulla sua famiglia. Fingere che andasse tutto bene, come nelle famiglie dei suoi stupidi e idioti compagni di classe, ricchi e perfetti.  
Perché non poteva fingere di avere la loro vita?  
Perché la sua vita non poteva essere quella di Kyohei? I suoi genitori si amavano (Kami, stavano insieme da millenni Kota e Kei) e lo amavano a sua volta. Non li aveva mai visti litigare, né Kyohei si era mai lamentato di essersi arrabbiato con loro.  
Le lacrime di paura si trasformarono presto in lacrime di rabbia.  
Avrebbe voluto osservare Yuri e vedere che non era solo uno stupido oggetto e avrebbe voluto guardare Yuya e vedere se l’amore che aveva sempre millantato per lui fosse reale oppure no.  
Avrebbe semplicemente voluto alzarsi, ignorare il dolore e andarsene, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Ma le costole gli facevano troppo male, adesso che l’effetto della morfina era definitivamente scomparso e anche piangere era doloroso.  
Si costrinse a calmarsi.  
Lamentarsi e lagnarsi non lo avrebbero aiutato a trovare una soluzione.  
Serrò gli occhi, riprendendo a guardarsi intorno. Sulla parte alta del muro c’era una serie di finestre. Il sole era calato da un pezzo e adesso era tutto buio.  
Da un altro piccolo spiraglio dalla parte opposta entrava la luce della luna, illuminando debolmente lo squallore in cui era abbandonato.  
Ancora una volta, lentamente, tentò di girarsi sulla schiena. Si morse un labbro a sangue, tentando di reprimere quasi un urlo di dolore, ma alla fine ci riuscì.   
Stava pensando a cosa fare quando, di nuovo, la porta metallica del capannone si aprì. Yuuki voltò la testa, osservando altri due yakuza avvicinarsi a lui.  
Inghiottì saliva a vuoto.  
Era spacciato. Sarebbe morto, se lo sentiva.


	3. Chapter 03

Yuya osservò per l’ennesima volta la mappa di Tokyo. Era un complesso miscuglio di linee colorate. Ogni cosa aveva una linea, ogni cosa un colore. Un colore per i territori, un colore per i clan, un colore per gli alleati, un colore per i nemici, un colore per le varie operazione, un colore per le stazioni di polizia corrotte.  
Yuya non aveva mai pensato che gestire una famiglia mafiosa potesse essere così maledettamente complicato e di certo, a tredici anni, non pensava che un giorno sarebbe stato lui il secondo in comando.  
Il boss della famiglia gli aveva dato libero accesso a qualunque conto, a qualunque fondo, a qualunque uomo necessitasse per ritrovare suo figlio e per stanare quei vermi dell’Akai Cho e possibilmente eliminarli tutto dal primo all’ultimo.  
Perché il boss avrebbe potuto anche perdonare la perdita di qualche uomo, una scaramuccia del genere nemmeno lo tangeva, ma prendersela con un sedicenne che di quel mondo conosceva poco e nulla… No, era sleale e scorretto, perfino per loro.  
Yuuki non aveva chiesto di essere adottato da Yuri e Yuya. Non aveva chiesto i problemi e le guerre, la paura e la consapevolezza che un giorno suo padre sarebbe potuto anche non tornare e che qualcuno avrebbe potuto mettere le mani sul suo secondo padre solo perché “era proprietà di Takaki Yuya”.  
C’erano molte cose che Yuuki non sapeva e delle quali nessuno era pronto a metterlo a conoscenza.  
Yuya lo sapeva che caratteraccio aveva il figlio. Era simile a lui, paradossalmente. Sangue caldo e mente rapida. Certo, un figlio mite e tranquillo come Kyohei magari avrebbe potuto aiutare, ma nel profondo Yuya non avrebbe cambiato Yuuki con nessun altro bambino al mondo.   
Il non parlare con lui, il non averlo intorno, il doverlo costantemente ignorare lo logorava. Guardava Yuri e sentiva di aver fallito, per l’ennesima volta.  
Girò la testa verso il proprio ufficio, adesso con la porta chiusa. Fino a qualche ora Yuri stava là, in lacrime, disperato per la scomparsa del figlio.  
E lui se ne era andato, abbandonandolo. Era rimasto terrorizzato da quelle lacrime, da quell’arrendevolezza che aveva preferito voltargli le spalle invece di fare qualcosa, una qualunque cosa, per consolarlo.  
Erano dovuto intervenire Akira e Kota affinché Yuri si calmasse, riprendesse pienamente il controllo di sè e decidesse di andare a casa a fingere di riposarsi.  
Lui non era stato in grado di fare nulla. Come sempre, come al solito. Era rimasto là, immobile, spostando la propria attenzione sulle ricerche, su qualunque cosa che gli permettesse di non pensare a Yuri.  
Era la prima volta che decideva volontariamente di ignorarlo, di escluderlo in maniera così palese dalla propria vita, dal proprio dolore.  
Aveva preferito chiudersi a riccio, uscire a grandi passi dalla stanza e sbraitare ordini, organizzare squadre, coordinarsi con altri uffici sparsi per la città. Sapeva che lo stava facendo per Yuuki, per ritrovarlo il prima possibile, ma aveva comunque lasciato andare Yuri senza nemmeno una parola.  
Si odiava, più del normale.  
Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva lo distolse dai propri pensieri. Osservò Kota che rientrava nell’ufficio con due buste di plastica e lo vide tirar fuori almeno dieci contenitori di caffè e qualche cosa da mangiare.  
Yuya si avvicinò senza provare veramente la necessità di mangiare o di bere qualcosa. Gli altri lo fissavano, sia per paura di uno scatto d’ira sia perché era suo diritto servirsi per primo. Afferrò svogliatamente un caffè e degli onigiri, sedendosi sulla sedia libera più lontana dagli altri.  
Diede le spalle alla cartina. Ogni filo e ogni puntino colorato gli ricordava il fallimento che gli stava cadendo addosso, secondo dopo secondo. Abbandonò cibo e caffè sulla scrivania, per poi voltarsi ancora verso la mappa.   
Gli bruciavano gli occhi. I colori e i fili si mischiavano l’uno con l’altro. Per un momento si chiese quale colore rappresentasse cosa.  
Gli girava la testa e grazie ai Kami era seduto. Serrò gli occhi. Poi Kota afferrò lo schienale della sua costosissima sedia di pelle girevole, facendogli di nuovo voltare le spalle alla mappa.   
_Santo Kota da Kabuki-cho subito_ , pensò con cupezza.   
« Mangia quegli onigiri, Yuya. » esordì Kota, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Meccanicamente il più grande gli obbedì. Ne mangiò tre senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
« Kei dovrebbe frequentare un corso di cucina. » esordì.  
Non era vero. Erano buoni, ma non c’era paragone con quelli di Yuri. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire il perché.   
Era così. Yuri era sempre stato bravo nel prendersi cura di lui, anche quando Yuya non se lo meritava, anche quando lui lo stuprava e lo picchiava.  
Yuri era sempre più bravo. Per lo meno, lo era per lui.  
Kota accennò un sorriso.  
« L’importante è che mangi qualcosa. Sono ore che bevi solo del pessimo caffè solubile. »  
« Questo perché tu, come il tuo fidanzato, sei geneticamente incapace di mettere della cazzo di polvere di caffè in un filtro decentemente. E voi siete anche incapaci di aspettare la giusta temperatura prima di togliere la brocca dalla macchina. »  
« Potrei darti ragione, ma oggi il caffè lo ha preparato Akira. »  
« Stupidi froci. » borbottò Yuya afferrando il quarto onigiri.  
Nonostante tutto, iniziava a sentirsi terribilmente affamato. Ne avrebbe mangiati a centinaia prima di riuscire a sentirsi sazio.  
« Sai Yuya… » riprese Kota affondando le bacchette dentro la ciotola con il riso « Pensavo che forse dovresti andare a casa. Riposarti un attimo. »  
Lo yakuza si irrigidì leggermente.  
Andare a casa? Kota era impazzito forse? Allontanarsi dalle ricerche?   
Nemmeno morto.  
« Scusami? »  
« Sì, sai… cambiarti i vestiti, farti una doccia, dormire un attimo. »  
« Posso dormire sul mio divano, ho il bagno personale e dei ricambi nell’armadietto. Non devo andare a casa. Non posso allontanarmi. Sto aspettando delle risposte da Kaori-san. Vai tu piuttosto, sembri un orribile zombie. Sei più brutto del solito. » brontolò Yuya tentando di tenere a bada l’agitazione.  
Kota sbuffò una risatina, come se si aspettasse quella reazione.  
« Io mi sono riposato prima. Te le riferisco io appena Takimura-san chiama. »  
Non è che Yuya non si fidasse di Kota.   
Anzi. Gli avrebbe affidato la propria vita e quella di Yuri e Yuuki se fosse stato necessario. Lo stimava come collega e come essere umano e sapeva che aveva la sua piena lealtà e fiducia. Sapeva che nel momento del bisogno perfino una persona mite e poco incline alla violenza avrebbe potuto tirare fuori le unghie per combattere fino all’ultimo respiro.  
Non è che non voleva tornare a casa perché non si fidasse di lui.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Kota lo guardava con lo sguardo di chi sapeva già tutto ma che aspettava solo che qualcuno lo dicesse a voce alta.  
Mentire o raggirare Kota, come aveva scoperto con il passare degli anni, era praticamente impossibile.  
« Non tornerò a casa Kota. Non me la sento di affrontare Yuri. »  
« Non è colpa tua se Yuuki è stato rapito. Non potevi prevederlo. »  
Yuya si accese una sigaretta, scuotendo la testa.  
« Avrei dovuto, ma non l’ho fatto. Ma non è per questo. Non me la sento, punto. Prima, quando ne aveva più bisogno, l’ho lasciato solo. Me ne sono andato. »  
« Beh. » replicò Kota dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio « Ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, no? Dico, non è una cosa che fai sempre? » concluse il più piccolo, lapidario.  
Yuya alzò velocemente gli occhi verso di lui, stringendo una mano a pugno e Kota fece un verso sarcastico.  
« Vorresti negarlo, per caso? Credo che sia una tua brutta abitudine Yuya. Raccogliere animaletti da terra e girare le spalle quando le cose si fanno difficili. Kei, Yamada, Yuri, Yuuki… Intendo, non ti biasimo. Ora come ora nemmeno io avrei il coraggio di affrontare Yuri. »  
Yuya sentiva la necessità impellente di tirare un pugno a Kota. Ma uno di quelli veri, di quelli che gli avrebbe rotto lo zigomo e forse anche il setto nasale in un solo colpo. Voleva togliergli quel macabro e malsano sorrisetto sarcastico dal volto, ma sapeva anche che l’altro aveva ragione.  
Lo aveva sempre fatto con Yuri. Gli aveva sempre voltato le spalle, lo aveva sempre lasciato indietro perché fingere di non vedere era più facile che affrontare la situazione.  
« Coglione. » sibilò.  
Bevve un lungo sorso di caffè, spense la sigaretta e si alzò in piedi.  
« Appena Kaori-san chiama, avvisami immediatamente. »  
L’altro aveva già perso interesse nei suoi confronti e continuava a mangiare. Agitò le bacchette in un cenno affermativo, osservando il cartone mezzo vuoto.  
Senza aggiungere altro, Yuya si avviò più lentamente del dovuto verso casa.

**  
Yuya entrò silenziosamente in casa, premurandosi di non far scattare la porta troppo rumorosamente mentre girava la chiave nella toppa.  
Si tolse le scarpe, chiedendosi se Yuri fosse effettivamente in casa e, nel caso, perché si fosse chiuso dentro.  
Si domandò anche se Yuri fosse riuscito a dormire, ma probabilmente no. Era sicuramente ancora sveglio, immerso nei pensieri distruttivi della sua mente. A volte avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa di concreto per Yuri. Tipo aprirgli la testa per eliminare ogni tipo di paura o paranoia ed esorcizzare ogni demone che vi abitava.  
Ogni demone che lui stesso vi aveva messo, ogni demone che aveva liberato per salvarsi.  
La luce del salotto era accesa. In punta di piedi si avvicinò e vide la figura del fidanzato di spalle che fissava un televisore muto.  
« Ti vedo nel riflesso del televisore. » esordì il più piccolo.  
Nel silenzio soffocante della casa, le sue parole risuonarono come urla, nonostante il tono del tutto normale e piatto.  
Yuya sospirò, senza comunque dire nulla. Si avvicinò, togliendosi la giacca e appendendola con la stessa lentezza all’attaccapanni in salotto.  
Si muoveva piano, come a voler rimandare il più possibile il momento della verità, il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto ammettere a voce alta che non c’erano stati miglioramenti.  
Prese un profondo respiro e una buona dose di coraggio quando Yuri si alzò in piedi dal divano per piazzarsi di fronte al secondo divano, quello appoggiato contro il muro.  
Rimase in silenzio, osservando il grande divano ad elle. Stava di nuovo per dire qualcosa, leggermente inquietato dal comportamento di Yuri, quando quest’ultimo afferrò il lenzuolo colorato, per lanciarlo poi a terra, con rabbia.  
« Qua è dove mi hai stuprato per la prima volta, dopo avermi comprato. Qua. » ripeté indicando il lato corto del divano « E’ durato poco. Qualcosa come venti minuti, forse poco di più. Sono stati venti minuti lunghissimi. Mi tenevi fermo a pancia in giù e… _Kami_! » ringhiò Yuri dando un calcio al tavolino, con così tanta forza che quest’ultimo si schiantò contro il muro « Mi hai preso a pugni. Perché avevo osato risponderti mentre tu “ _testavi la merce_ ” dicendo che “ _Non sarebbe stato carino se fossi svenuto_ ” mentre mi stupravi. Kami, che rabbia! » urlò ancora.  
Lo yakuza rimase in silenzio. Non gli piaceva ripensare al passato, né sapeva che cosa dire, né sapeva che cosa pensare.  
Ed in fondo, era vero. Yuri aveva tredici anni ed era ancora talmente piccolo che entrava tranquillamente nel lato del divano, senza cadere o scivolare fuori.   
Un metro e trenta di bambino, arrogante e testardo, completamente nelle sue mani, come un piccolo pezzo di creta da usare a proprio piacimento.  
Ed era vero anche che aveva perso la testa quella volta. Nessuno si era mai azzardato a rispondergli. Nessuno aveva mai avuto le palle di dirgli in faccia quello che pensava di lui.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai tenuto testa, non come aveva fatto Yuri con lui in tutti quegli anni.  
Sentiva l’aria mancargli nei polmoni e l’appartamento girare lievemente, ma si costrinse a riprendere fiato.  
Non avrebbe negato la realtà dei fatti. Era vero. Era successo.  
Ne andava orgoglio? No.  
Se ne pentiva? Tremendamente. Non passava giorno che non si chiedesse cosa potesse fare per meritarsi il perdono di Yuri.  
Yuri non parve accorgersi dei suoi pensieri e si spostò in camera da letto. Yuya lo seguì, non osando nemmeno respirare. Lo osservò gettare rabbiosamente a terra il piumino, i cuscini e il coprimaterasso.  
« Ero ancora steso sul divano. » iniziò « Stavo ancora soffocando il pianto nel bracciolo che mi hai afferrato per i capelli e mi hai trascinato sul letto. Mi hai violentato ancora ed è buffo che lo ricordi meglio della prima volta perché, sai, ero convintissimo che nulla potesse essere peggiore della prima. » scoppiò in una risata strozzata e amara « Che idiota. Ricordo che te la sei presa comoda. Ricordo tutto, ogni singolo secondo. Credo anche di averti implorato di smetterla ad un certo punto, ma non ne sono sicuro. Forse adesso prego di averlo fatto. Magari se avessi fatto tutto quello che tu volevi allora mi avresti lasciato in pace. Magari se mi fossi arreso, se mi fossi _spezzato_ esattamente come tu volevi avresti smesso di scoparmi come un animale. Ma non credo di averlo fatto perché tu te la sei presa comoda Yuya. Qualcosa come un’ora. E me lo hai fatto succhiare per la prima volta. Lo sentivo qua, nella gola. » si portò una mano sul collo, facendola poi passare sul dorso, passando poi le dita fra i capelli « Mi hai afferrato ancora per i capelli e mi hai tenuto fermo. Ero terrorizzato. Ricordo di aver pensato “ _Ecco. Sto per morire. Con il cazzo di questo coglione pedofilo in gola_ ”. Ed ero arrabbiato e terrorizzato e mi sembrava tutto così fottutamente ingiusto Yuya. “ _Perché io?_ ” pensavo “ _Perché non il ragazzo accanto a me o quello dietro o quello davanti?_ ”. Non volevo morire. Non era giusto cazzo. Così ho trovato il modo di aprire ancora di più la bocca, di respirare. E allora ho deciso che forse avrei potuto ucciderti. »  
Yuya inghiottì rumorosamente, distogliendolo dai suoi ricordi. Yuri si voltò verso di lui, il volto privo di ogni emozione.  
« Ti stupisce, per caso? » chiese.  
Lo yakuza scosse la testa, lentamente. No. No che non lo stupiva. Ma era la prima volta che glielo sentiva dire a voce alta.  
Lo aveva sempre sospettato, sapendo quasi con terribile certezza che un giorno quel moccioso che aveva comprato lo avrebbe ucciso nel sonno.  
Il destino però si era rivoltato contro di loro e lui era ancora vivo. Ma non negava che spesso, durante i primi mesi, tenesse costantemente la guardia alzata. Sapeva che Yuri non avrebbe avuto problemi nel pugnalarlo con il grosso coltello della cucina.  
Fra di loro calò di nuovo il silenzio. Yuya aprì la bocca per chiamarlo, per scuoterlo da quella ipnosi malsana, ma il più piccolo si voltò di scatto.  
Senza più guardarlo lo spintonò da un lato, dirigendosi in cucina.   
Yuya si girò verso di lui. Lo vide rimanere in piedi per qualche secondo di fronte all’isola della cucina. Poi, come un folle, Yuri gettò a terra qualunque cosa ci si trovasse sopra.  
Il rumore delle tazzine, dei bicchieri e della caraffa di caffè che si infrangevano sul pavimento risuonarono nel silenzio dell’appartamento come il rombo di tuoni impazziti.  
« Yuri, ti prego… » biascicò Yuya.  
« Qua c’è stata la terza volta. » esclamò Yuri a voce alta, interrompendolo « Era il secondo giorno. Stavo lavando i piatti e tu eri appena rientrato dal lavoro. Mi hai preso per la maglietta, tolto i pantaloni e poi mi hai sbattuto qua. » indicò il bordo in marmo dell’isola « Mi hai allargato le gambe e ti sei spinto dentro di me. Io mi sono morso un braccio fino a sanguinare ed è stato in quel momento che ho scoperto che il dolore scaccia altro dolore. Se lo facevo lo stupro era meno doloroso. E ho continuato a mordere e a mordere ma alla fine mi è sfuggito un singhiozzo. E tu allora sei uscito, mi hai girato e mi ha dato uno schiaffo talmente forte da far dimenticare qualunque dolore. Sentivo il labbro spaccato e il sangue nella mia bocca e il sangue che usciva dal naso. Perfino lo zigomo mi faceva male. E tu allora hai detto “ _Smettila di piagnucolare. Solo le femminucce…_ ” »  
« “ _…solo le femminucce lo fanno_ ”. » lo interruppe Yuya, seccato, terminando per lui la frase « “ _E a me non piacciono i piagnistei. Accetta realtà per quello che è. Adesso sei la mia puttana e lo sarai per sempre_ ”. »  
Il sorriso amaro di Yuri si allargò.  
« Lo ricordi allora. » commentò come se fosse una sentenza di morte.   
Yuya tornò in silenzio, di nuovo. Certo che se lo ricordava. Ricordava la prima, la seconda, la terza volta e tutte quelle che erano seguite dopo.  
Ricordava gli stupri, i tagli, le bruciature. Le cattiverie che gli aveva detto e fatto, i polsi pieni di lividi a causa delle corde strette con troppa forza.  
Ogni volta che faceva sesso con Yuri le azioni del passato spiccavano sul corpo piccolo e latteo del fidanzato. Anche se avesse voluto dimenticarlo per sempre, la verità e la realtà erano sempre là, dietro l’angolo, pronti a spuntare fuori.   
Il corpo di Yuri era come una tela un tempo immacolata, che adesso portava i segni indelebili del passaggio suo e di Yamada nella sua vita.  
Raccontava anche però di come Yuri fosse un sopravvissuto, di come fosse riuscito ad andare avanti, a costruirsi una famiglia. A crescere e ad amare un figlio che non era mai stato realmente suo ma che Yuri sentiva sangue del proprio sangue.  
E per quanto Yuya non fosse mai stato bravo a leggere fra le righe, dopo ventuno anni che stava con il più piccolo, riusciva ad intuire quello che gli passava per la testa.  
Dopo tutto, lo aveva detto anche lui no?  
“ _l dolore scaccia altro dolore_ ”.  
Ricordava in maniera così vivida il suo passato lo aiutava a lenire almeno un po’ la sofferenza per la scomparsa di Yuuki?  
Lo aiutava a difendersi dalla realtà, da quella realtà che ancora una volta era troppo brutta per essere affrontata a viso aperto?  
Era quella l’unica ifesa che Yuri aveva trovato per non impazzire?  
Ricordare, ricordare, ricordare senza fermarsi nemmeno un secondo, ricordare ogni cosa brutta, ogni più piccola goccia di dolore provata?  
Yuya non avrebbe saputo dirlo.   
Nel corso della sua vita aveva subito e sopportato qualunque tipo di dolore fisico. Ma il dolore emotivo che stava subendo non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello che aveva passato.  
Era straziante.  
Come se ci fosse continuamente un coltello invisibile che taglia a pezzi il tuo cuore. E quando il cuore è finito, questo si rimette a posto. Solo per ricominciare ancora e ancora, all’infinito.  
Ma qualunque cosa stesse facendo Yuri, Yuya era intenzionato a farlo smettere.  
Yuri era ancora in piedi, appoggiato con le mani sull’isola, come se all’improvviso avesse perso tutte le forze che possedeva. Si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo lentamente, ma l’altro rimase fermo, come se non fosse reso conto di nulla.  
Yuya lo strinse un po’ più forte. Adesso che Yuri era un uomo, la sua schiena aderiva perfettamente al suo petto. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua nuca, come a volerlo silenziosamente rassicurare.  
Sentiva il respiro pesante dell’altro, il debole tremolio delle sue spalle, come se si stesse sforzando di mantenere il controllo di sé stesso.  
Fece scivolare una mano intorno a quella di Yuri, trascinandolo dolcemente verso il salotto, afferrò il lenzuolo, gettandolo di nuovo malamente sul divano, come a voler nascondere le crudeltà che aveva riversato su Yuri per anni.  
Poi indicò la cucina, dietro il fidanzato.  
« Qua è stata la prima volta che hai visto Yuuki. Te lo ricordi? Tu avevi i piatti della cena in mano e stavi andando verso il tavolo e io sono entrato con Yuuki in braccio. E tu non ci volevi credere che era vero, che era veramente nostro. Lo ricordi Yuu? » sussurrò piano voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Yuri annuì, lentamente.  
« E… E poi qua. » si avvicinò alla porta della stanza di Yuuki, chiusa. « E’ stato quando Yuuki ha sbattuto contro la testa di Kyohei mentre giocavano a nascondino. Gli dondolava un dente e gli è caduto e lui è rimasto talmente sconvolto che ha iniziato a piangere. Ha smesso solo quando lo hai preso in braccio. E poi qualche mese dopo ha di nuovo sbattuto contro lo spigolo della mia scrivania e si è rimasta la cicatrice sulla tempia. » continuò indicandosi la fronte.  
Si sentiva stupido nel muoversi in quella maniera, quasi isterica, per casa, ma Yuri sembrava ancora perso nel suo mondo di dolore e tristezza e non era sua intenzione lasciarlo là, da solo, come aveva sempre fatto.   
Avrebbero affrontato la scomparsa di Yuuki insieme, come una vera famiglia.  
Poi si avvicinò alla porta finestra che dava sul balcone. Distese di terrazzi di estendeva di fronte a loro, fino a raggiungere Shibuya.  
« Qua è stato quando per la prima volta Yuuki ha detto “ _Papà_ ”. Indicava la parabola dei vicini credo. E’ stato così buffo che nemmeno me la sono prese per essere stato paragonato ad una stupida parabola. E’ stata la prima volta che ho pensato che forse le cose sarebbe potuto andare per il meglio, sempre e comunque. »  
Tornò ad indicare di nuovo il divano, preso sempre di più da un’ansia e da un’angoscia che non riusciva a spiegare.  
Yuri non lo fissava. Yuri non lo stavo ascoltando, non veramente.  
Yuri non era là, mentalmente presente, nella stessa stanza con lui. C’era il suo corpo, ma la sua testa era ancora ancorata dietro a quel muro che stava costruendo, mattone dopo mattone, per difendersi da tutti, anche da Yuya.  
Yuri era là, impegnato a farsi del male, ad usare il dolore che aveva provato come se fosse uno scudo abbastanza grande da poterlo proteggere, senza sapere che nulla di quello che avrebbe fatto avrebbe mai potuto realmente proteggerlo nel caso Yuuki non fosse tornato a casa.  
Ma Yuya doveva provarci lo stessa.  
Glielo doveva.  
« E sempre su questo divano abbiamo beccato per la prima volta Yuuki a pomiciare con Kyohei. Te lo ricordi Yuri? Tu sei rimasto fermo come uno stoccafisso, mentre loro due si alzavano a sedere ed erano rossi come dei peperoni ma erano allo stesso tempo così carini che… »  
« Smettila Yuya. Non voglio pensarci. » esalò il più piccolo interrompendolo.  
Nonostante la sua voce flebile, quasi senza vita, a Yuya gli sembrò di essere stato colpito da un pugno fortissimo nello stomaco.  
Sentiva una stretta insopportabile, mentre osservava Yuri.  
« Cosa…? »  
« Non voglio pensarci. Non voglio pensare a niente di bello che sia successo in questa casa. Fa troppo male Yuu, fa troppo male. »  
Yuya allora sentì la rabbia e il nervosismo montargli nel petto come una bestia. Cos’era, Yuri pensava che fosse l’unico a soffrire? Che fosse l’unico a stare male o a chiedersi in ogni secondo se Yuuki fosse mai rientrato fra quelle quattro pareti? A chiedersi se in quel preciso istante loro figlio stesse ancora respirando o fosse già morto?   
No. Non era l’unico, ma Yuya era incapace di dimostrarlo. Non faceva scenate, non piangeva, non si focalizzava su altro. Rimaneva concentrato sulle ricerche.  
E avrebbe continuato a farlo se quel coglione di Kota non lo avesse quasi costretto a tornare a casa, dove lo aspettava un confronto che tentava invece di evitare.  
E quelle erano le conseguenze.  
« Perfetto. Se vuoi ricordare le cose brutte, così faremo. » indicò di nuovo il tavolo da pranzo in salotto, con rabbia « Qua è stato quando Yuuki ci ha detto che sapeva la verità. Non abbiamo chiesto a quale verità si riferisse perché era abbastanza palese. »   
Spintonò via il fidanzato, superandolo di nuovo, arrabbiato.   
Aprì la porta della stanza di Yuuki, incredibilmente in ordine. Yuri doveva aver sistemato durante la giornata.  
« Poi ha deciso che non voleva più parlarmi. E aveva ragione. Quale bambino vorrebbe un assassino stupratore come padre eh? Tu eri seduto sul letto vicino a lui e io ero qua. Yuuki ha detto che gli facevo schifo e che l’idea di non avere una goccia in comunque con me lo rallegrava. E non lo biasimo. »  
« Smettila Yuya. » ripeté ancora Yuri con voce flebile, appoggiandosi al divano e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« No Yuri. » replicò il più grande, sempre più arrabbiato « E ancora, sempre sul fottuto divano, ti ho detto che andava bene. Che era inutile cercare di rimettere a posto i pezzi di questa famiglia, che abbiamo fin dall’inizio giocato con il fuoco. »  
« Yuya… » esalò Yuri serrando gli occhi.  
« E poi c’è stato il mio momento preferito. Quando Yuuki è venuto da te e ti ha detto che ti perdonava per averlo usato. Che se lui era servito a farti sopravvivere a me e alle mie torture allora gli andava bene, perché ti amava troppo per odiarti. Ah, com’è che ha detto? » finse di pensarci un paio di secondi « Ah sì. “ _So che non deve essere stato facile vivere per tutti questi anni con quel mostro assassino con il quale hai il coraggio di dividere il letto_.” E sai cosa c’è Yuri? C’è che Yuuki ha perfettamente ragione. Che fa bene ad odiarmi e disprezzarmi, perché cazzo, quale padre e fidanzato farebbe mai qualcosa del genere alla persona che ama? » urlò poi avvicinandosi al fidanzato, togliendogli di forza la maglietta che indossava.  
« Quale persona sana di mente ti farebbe tutto questo? » esclamò ancora con gli occhi lucidi, indicandogli le cicatrici e le bruciature, ancora vivide sul suo corpo, come se fossero passati solo minuti dall’ultima che gi aveva inflitto e non anni e anni.  
Yuri tentò di coprirsi con le braccia, a disagio come era sempre stato quando doveva confrontarsi con il proprio corpo, senza riuscirci, osservandolo adesso con odio e rabbia.  
« Nessuno lo farebbe. Solo un mostro sadico ridurrebbe in questa maniera un bambino. Eri un mostro Yuya e non mi vergogno di ammetterlo, né mi pento di ricordartelo. » ringhiò « Ma sai quale è la cosa peggiore Yuya? Non è quello che tu hai fatto a me o come tu sia cambiato. La cosa peggiore… » ansimò, perdendo improvvisamente tutto il suo rancore « La cosa peggiore è che… è che Yuuki è là. E chissà che cosa gli stanno facendo Yuya. Se loro sono sadici solo un decimo di quanto lo eri tu… allora… » si bloccò interrompendosi.  
Poi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, scivolò a terra, in ginocchio, portandosi le mani sul viso. Yuya corse immediatamente da lui, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e stringendolo ancora fra le braccia.  
Questa volta Yuri si lasciò andare contro il suo petto e contro il suo collo, affondando i respiri pesanti contro la sua pelle, come se ancora una volta si stesse sforzando di trattenere le lacrime, come se non potesse ancora permettersi di far scivolare via quella maschera di forza e di cinismo che, in un modo o nell’altro, non si era mai tolto con nessuno.  
« E se tu non riuscissi a trovarlo Yuya? Mi rimarrebbero solo i ricordi di Yuuki e… e non credo di riuscire a sopportarlo. » sussurrò ancora il più piccolo.  
Yuya si morse un labbro, improvvisamente tutta la rabbia causata da Yuri svanita in un battito, quasi senza accorgersene. Stringeva Yuri fra le braccia, come se fosse tornato piccolo e si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se non avessero trovato Yuuki in tempo. Non si sarebbero più ripresi. Nessuno dei due. Sarebbero andati avanti, evitandosi a vicenda e Yuri avrebbe finito per odiarlo seriamente, addossandogli giustamente la colpa per il rapimento e la morte del figlio.  
« Yuu, io so che cosa stai passando. Credimi, non passa secondo senza che io non pensi a lui. Ma focalizzarti su tutto il dolore che hai subito non migliorerà la situazione. Ripensare agli stupri, ai tagli e alle bruciature non porterà Yuuki a casa. »  
Il più piccolo annuì.  
« Lo so. Ma che altro posso fare? Non sono uno yakuza. Non ho idea di dove cercare, né da dove iniziare. Io non sono te, non ho le tue risorse e conoscenze a disposizione. L’unica cosa che posso fare è stare qua e aspettare che tu torni a dirmi qualcosa, qualunque cosa. »  
« E io ti prometto e ti giuro sulla mia vita che Yuuki tornerà a casa. Dovessi morire nel farlo Yuri, tu riavrai il tuo bambino. »  
Yuri alzò gli occhi lucidi verso di lui.  
« Il nostro bambino Yuya. Yuuki è il nostro bambino. » mormorò piano.  
Yuya si tolse faticosamente la giacca, non osando spostare Yuri che ancora lo fissava, distrutto. Poi la poggiò sulle sue spalle, coprendolo come se fosse una coperta.  
« Andrà tutto bene Yuri. Te lo giuro. »  
Rimasero in silenzio per un periodo che lo yakuza non seppe definire. Per un secondo aveva anche pensato che il più piccolo si fosse addormentato, stremato dalle emozioni di quella giornata, ma le sue spalle continuavano a tremare leggermente.  
« Mi dispiace Yuya. » esordì poi, sempre a bassa voce « Non volevo ricordarti brutte cose. »  
L’altro scosse le spalle, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Yuri.  
« Dispiace anche a me. Per quello che ti ho fatto e per quello che ti ho detto prima. »  
« Lo so Yuya. Lo so che ti dispiace. » mormorò solo Yuri.  
E con quella frase, Yuya se lo sentiva nelle ossa, la conversazione era chiusa. Yuri non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, ma lo avrebbe amato per sempre.  
Quella era una certezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto strappargli via dal cuore.


	4. Chapter 04

Yuuki si risvegliò a causa del rumore del cancello di metallo che si apriva, strusciando rumorosamente lungo le corsie di metallo, stridendo come se stessero ammazzando un maiale davanti a lui.   
Aprì gli occhi, storcendo la bocca. Osservò il soffitto, sempre lo stesso.  
No, non era morto. Era vivo.  
Incredibilmente e miracolosamente, dopo il secondo round di botte, calci e pugni era ancora vivo. Gli faceva male respirare o pensare o muovere anche le punta delle dite.  
Era tutto un vortice di dolore e in più quella maledetta luce che illuminava lo schifo di prigione in cui si trovava sembrava massacrargli il cervello.  
Sentiva croste sul viso. Forse sangue ormai secco. Gli tirava la pelle. Avrebbe voluto grattarsi via la sporcizia e il sangue e anche la propria pelle per quanto schifo gli faceva tutto quello.  
Tentò di muoversi, ma il dolore alle costole lo lasciò senza fiato per un paio di secondi, prima di spostare la testa e vedere chi era entrato.  
Con un certo terrore si era quasi aspettato di vedere di nuovo i due shatei della volta prima (uno con una terribile cicatrice sul volto che gli deformava il viso e l’altro con una mano ricoperta di ustioni abbastanza vecchie), ma invece di fronte a lui si trovava un signore abbastanza distinto, alle sue spalle altri tre uomini più o meno giovani.  
Quello fece un gesto con la mano e improvvisamente due dei tre uomini lo afferrarono per le braccia, trascinandolo di nuovo verso la sedia dove era legato. Yuuki urlò dal dolore, la vista gli si appannò per un paio di secondi.  
Poteva giurare di sentire le costole spezzate spingere contro i polmoni, rischiando di perforarli. Si lasciò ricadere contro lo schienale in legno della sedia, sentendo le braccia informicolite, ansimando per il dolore e per lo sforzo comunque di rimanere cosciente.  
La testa gli girava pericolosamente e impiegò almeno un minuto buono per riuscire a mettere a fuoco la vista.  
Adesso tutte le cose erano dritte, al loro posto.  
L’uomo che doveva essere il capo fece un paio di passi verso di lui, continuando a sorridere con fare paterno e amichevole.  
Era abbastanza alto, con delle rughe sul volto. Probabilmente era più vecchio di Yuya ma indossava i suoi stessi vestiti eleganti e le stesse scarpe di pelle sicuramente costose.  
Aveva qualcosa di terrificante e rassicurante allo stesso tempo nel modo di porsi verso di lui.  
« Ragazzi. » esordì « Vi avevo detto di fare attenzione. Il nostro ospite è ferito. »  
A Yuuki vennero in mente un paio di risposte acide e velenose, ma riuscì a mordersi la lingua in tempo. Stava appena riprendendo fiato, non gli sembrava il caso di aggiungere dolore su dolore. Non voleva svenire di fronte a loro e dargli la possibilità di fare chissà che cosa con il suo corpo inerme.  
Inghiottì, continuando a fissarlo negli occhi.  
« Sai, nonostante tutto assomigli molto a tuo padre. » continuò l’altro « Avete lo stesso sguardo deciso. Non chinereste gli occhi nemmeno di fronte ai Kami in persona. »  
« Se ti riferisci a Takaki Yuya, lui non è mio padre. » si limitò a dire Yuuki con voce carica di odio « E’ solo uno yakuza con cui mi sono, mio malgrado, ritrovato a vivere. »  
Un guizzo divertito passò attraverso gli occhi scuri dell’uomo. Beh, considerò Yuuki, almeno qualcuno che si stava divertendo in quella situazione c’era.  
« Parole pesanti nella bocca innocente di un ragazzino. » agitò una mano, come se non gli importasse sentire la sua replica « Ma non mi interessano, sinceramente, i vostri problemi familiari. Sono qua per un altro motivo. »  
« Assassinarmi e spedire pezzi del mio corpo a Takaki? » esalò Yuuki « Accomodati pure, non mi pare di essere nelle migliori condizioni per potermi difendere. » continuò poi agitandosi sulla sedia.  
L’uomo rimase in silenzio per un secondo, prima di scoppiare genuinamente a ridere. Yuuki alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso, in attesa di qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno lui che cosa poteva essere.  
« Oh no ragazzo mio, no. Non siamo così scorretti nei confronti di qualcuno che non fa parte della yakuza, proprio no. » si chinò fino ad arrivare alla sua altezza, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi « A meno che tu non abbia una debito da ripagare e noi non dobbiamo… _gentilmente_ spronare i tuoi familiari in qualche maniera. »  
Dalla gola di Yuuki uscì un suono roco, come una risata soffocata.  
« O a meno che non abbiano un bel ragazzino pre adolescente da far _gentilmente_ v avviare alla prostituzione minorile. » sentenziò.  
« Parli per esperienza personale di tuo padre, suppongo. » lasciò cadere là lo yakuza, quasi con casualità.  
Yuuki serrò le labbra, irritato, mentre quelle parole sembravano scivolargli dentro al cuore con la stessa facilità con cui avrebbe potuto tagliare una fetta di burro, ma sfoderò un sorriso freddo.  
« Un motivo in più per odiare Takaki, non credi? »  
Yuuki continuava a rivolgersi a lui con un tono assolutamente informale. Non era superiore a lui quello là, nemmeno se aveva tra le mani il potere di decidere della sua vita e della sua morte. Non era niente per lui, solo altra ed inutile feccia della yakuza che si era presa tutto da suo padre e che aveva fatto di lui un burattino.  
Il boss annuì, come se Yuuki gli avesse esposto un ragionamento brillante da dover comunque valutare e prese a camminare intorno alla sedia, senza fretta. Si muoveva talmente piano e preoccupandosi di far cadere pesantemente i mocassini sul cemento, che ogni passo risuonava come una sentenza di morte.  
Yuuki socchiuse gli occhi un paio di volte. Sentiva il terrore invaderlo, secondo dopo secondo, ma doveva sforzarsi di essere più forte di quello che realmente era. Supponeva comunque che spaventare un sedicenne completamente estraneo a quella vita, per lui doveva essere sia semplice che eccitante.  
Poi alla fine lo yakuza gli fece cadere pesantemente le mani sulle spalle, stringendo con forza. Yuuki sussultò, spaventato e gemette subito dopo di dolore. Sentiva le lacrime spingere contro gli occhi per uscire, ma doveva tentare di trattenerle.  
Ci riuscì solo a metà. Sentì ugualmente qualcosa di umido bagnargli le guance.  
« Allora dire che abbiamo qualcosa in comune, non credi? » sussurrò lo yakuza alla fine al suo orecchio.  
« Un incredibile senso dell’umorismo? » sibilò piano.  
Le dita ossute dell’uomo si strinsero con ancora più forza, spingendolo verso il basso. Le costole urlavano per il dolore e gemiti di dolore gli sfuggirono fra le labbra serrate, nonostante lo sforzo.  
« No. Un incredibile odio per Takaki. » esclamò alla fine liberandolo dalla propria stretta e allontanandosi di un passo, osservandolo   
Yuuki ansimò per il sollievo. Poteva comunque sentire il dolore sordo rimbombargli nelle orecchie e il sangue scorrere veloce nelle vene. Sentiva il cuore pulsargli così forte da fare quasi male, come se nelle orecchie non ci fosse altro che il rumore sordo dei tamburi da guerra.  
« Ti propongo un patto Takaki Yuuki. Se tu mi aiuti a distruggere Kabuki-cho e tutta la famiglia di tuo padre, io ti prometto che tu e Chinen Yuri potrete vivere per sempre una vita felice e serena. Nuove identità, nuove vite e soldi per permettervi ogni lusso. »  
Yuuki sbarrò gli occhi, stupito. Il dolore, dapprima acuto, si stava facendo lentamente sempre più sordo, quasi inesistente di fronte alla portata del proprio stupore.  
« Mi… stai chiedendo di tradire la famiglia di Takaki? »   
Il sorriso dell’uomo da rassicurante divenne più cattivo.  
« No figliolo. Ti sto chiedendo se preferisci di più la famiglia yakuza o tuo padre. Perché qualcuno si farà del male, te lo assicuro. Ma tu puoi decidere chi per te è più sacrificabile. »  
Yuuki non si era mai considerato stupido. Magari più intelligente di quello che era, ma sapeva di non essere scemo. Eppure c’era qualcosa in quelle parole, in quelle frasi che non riusciva a capire.   
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di brillante e di saccente, una qualunque battuta per evitare di far vedere il terrore che provava che si mischiava con la consapevolezza di ritrovarsi in una situazione che non avrebbe mai saputo gestire.  
« Cosa… io… Yuri o Yuya? »  
« Ascolta ragazzo mio. Rendiamo tutto più semplice, va bene? »   
L’uomo schioccò le dita e uno shatei apparve con uno sgabello. Si sedette di fronte a lui, intrecciando le dita delle mani.  
« Quando io colpirò Kabuki-cho, fra non molto, ci saranno molti morti e feriti e vecchi che urleranno pietà per le loro figlie e per i loro figli. Ci saranno yakuza valorosi e onorevoli che moriranno nel tentativo di affrontarci e poi ci saranno tuo padre e il bambino di Yabu. »  
Yuuki sussultò, sentendo improvvisamente il sangue scivolargli via dal viso e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Scosse la testa quasi impercettibilmente, senza rendersene conto.  
« E ti dirò cosa accadrà. Il bambino di Yabu finirà in qualche bordello in centro e tuo padre sarà catturato, un po’ come un trofeo. Lo terremo a casa mia. A farmi da schiavo. O peggio. Starà là, come una bella statuina e di tanto in tanto potrei chiedergli qualcosa sulla famiglia di Takaki. Qualche segreto, qualcosa sugli affari o qualcosa sugli affiliati. E non sarà piacevole per lui. Sì certo. E’ abituato al dolore. I Kami solo sanno cosa ha passato quel povero bambino quando aveva ancora la bocca sporca di latte ma non posso farci nulla. E’ il mio lavoro, lo capisci vero? »  
« N-No… Non Kyohei, ti prego. Lui… Lui non c’entra nulla. E nemmeno mio padre. Non sa niente di queste cose, te lo giuro. »  
L’altro gli sorrise, quasi con pietà e gli accarezzò la testa.  
« Credimi figliolo. Tuo padre sa molto di più di quello che ti ha mai detto. Sono venti lunghi anni che sta con Takaki. Vuoi farmi davvero credere che non sappia nulla di nulla? »  
« Ma…. »  
« E qua torniamo al mio accordo. Ora ti porto a casa mia, mangi e ti lavi. Poi organizzerò un incontro con tuo padre. E quando vi vedrete, mio nuovo piccolo amico, tu lo ucciderai. Se lo farai, tuo padre e il figlio di Yabu vivranno per sempre felici e contenti. Altrimenti… »  
Lo yakuza lasciò cadere nel vuoto la frase, ma a Yuuki non serviva che la portasse a termine. La sua immaginazione galoppava selvaggia e nulla di quello che avrebbe detto l’uomo avrebbe mai potuto essere più terribile di quello che gli stava passando per la testa. 

**  
Yuya stringeva ancora Yuri fra le braccia. Si era appoggiato al divano e non si erano spostati nemmeno di un millimetro. Yuya osservava il soffitto, mentre Yuri dormiva un sonno leggero e agitato, ma sempre meglio di niente.  
Erano passate già più di ventiquattro ore dal rapimento di Yuuki e alla fine il corpo del fidanzato aveva ceduto alla stanchezza.  
Kota aveva chiamato un paio di volte solo per riferirgli i suoi più totali fallimenti e Yuya aveva resistito al terribile impulso di urlare e lanciare il telefono contro la prima superficie libera solo ed esclusivamente perché Yuri stava riposando.  
A dir la verità, più il tempo passava, più anche Yuya iniziava ad accusare la stanchezza accumulata anche nei giorni precedenti. Sentiva le palpebre pesanti e le ossa fargli male, ma si sforzava di rimanere sveglio e vigile.  
Addormentarsi sarebbe stata una sconfitta e a lui non piaceva perdere, in nessuna situazione.  
Ripassò di nuovo mentalmente le mappe di Tokyo, ogni collegamento con i sottogruppi e ogni contatto disponibile.  
L’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente (e sulla quale si era premurato di avvisare Kaori-san il prima possibile) era che qualche affiliato stava vigliaccamente facendo il doppio gioco.  
Sulla pelle di suo figlio.  
A Yuya veniva quasi da ridere.   
Nessuna ricchezza del mondo avrebbe potuto, una volta stanati, offrire riparo e sicurezza dall’ira della “Wakizashi”, la _spada dell’onore_.  
Nulla li avrebbe salvati. Nulla li avrebbe sottratti da una morte lenta e dolorosa.   
Perché l’unica cosa che ancora spingeva Yuya era il desiderio bruciante di vendetta. Era come fuoco che gli scorreva nelle vene, come fiamme vive dell’inferno che scivolavano sotto pelle.  
Aveva già provato quella sensazione di volersi vendicare fino a quasi non avere più fiato nei polmoni. E quando finalmente quella sua voglia era uscita allo scoperto, aveva ucciso quattro uomini in una notte. I suoi primi omicidi, le prime volte che sentiva del sangue scorrere lungo le dita e la prima volta che ne provava un piacere selvaggio e primitivo.  
A riscuoterlo dai suoi piani di vendetta (già stava fantasticando sulle torture più opportune da poter mettere in atto) fu Yuri, che prese ad agitarsi nel sonno con più foga di prima. Yuya non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di appoggiargli la mano sulla spalla per svegliarlo, che il ragazzo si alzò improvvisamente a sedere, spintonandolo via.  
Si guardò intorno un paio di volte, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente, gli occhi spalancati, le mani che gli tremavano.  
« Yuri tutto ok? »  
Yuri spostò lo sguardo su di lui, senza vederlo realmente per una manciata di secondi, prima di passarsi nervosamente le mani sul volto, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
Yuya gli accarezzò leggermente un braccio. Yuri aveva la pelle d’oca per il freddo, nonostante il riscaldamento acceso al massimo.  
« Si… sì… io… devo aver fatto solo un incubo. » balbettò piano.  
Alzò il volto verso di lui, accennandogli un sorriso.  
« Va tutto bene Yuya. »  
Ma lo yakuza sapeva che non andava tutto bene. Che fino a che Yuuki non avrebbe di nuovo messo piede a casa per Yuri non sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Il fidanzato aveva delle occhiaie vistose e i segni della stanchezza e dell’ansia gli marchiavano il viso, come delle invisibili rughe che erano là, pronte a fare capolino al prossimo problema.  
Yuya si avvicinò a lui, baciandogli una guancia, con una dolcezza che non si aspettava nemmeno da sé stesso, mentre tentava di ricambiare, impacciatamente, il sorriso del più piccolo.  
Era difficile essere ottimisti, lo sapevano entrambi, ma si sarebbero sforzati.  
Solo un altro po’. Dovevano riuscirci.  
Per Yuuki e per sé stessi.  
« Yuu, ora torno a lavoro, ok? » mormorò piano.  
« Certo. Vai pure Yuya. »  
« Tu starai bene, vero? Cioè… non farai gesti avventati e non… penserai a cose brutte, vero? Me lo prometti Yuu? » esclamò poi, tentando inutilmente di nascondere la propria apprensione.  
La sola idea di lasciare Yuri a casa, ad affrontare quell’inferno da solo, lo agitava. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se voleva portarlo con sé, ma sapeva che si sarebbe rifiutato e si sarebbe sentito ancora più inutile nel suo ufficio che a casa.  
« Te lo prometto Yuyan. Niente gesti avventati e niente pensieri brutti. » il sorriso di Yuri si allargò leggermente, con fatica, ma Yuya apprezzò il gesto.  
Si alzarono in piedi, lentamente. Yuri gli portò una camicia pulita e Yuya la infilò rapidamente.  
« Ora… come pensi di organizzare il gruppo? » chiese piano Yuri.  
« Prima di tutto faccio venire Kaori-san a Kabuki-cho. E’ sveglia e intelligente. Riuscirà a vedere qualcosa che a noi è sfuggito. Almeno lo spero. Poi… » Yuya sospirò, più pesantemente di quello che avrebbe voluto far vedere « Poi vediamo. Ancora non lo so. »  
Rimasero un paio di minuti fermi sulla soglia dell’appartamento e Yuri allora lo abbracciò con una forza tale che quasi rischiava di fargli male. Yuya ricambiò l’abbraccio, sentendo improvvisamente un gelo glaciale circondarlo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, affondando il viso nei capelli di Yuri, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’odore della sua pelle, assaporando le sue labbra che se fosse l’ultima volta.  
« Yuya… » sussurrò il più piccolo « Ho come questa assurda sensazione che se esci da questa porta non ti rivedrò mai più. »   
Yuya sentì le dita di Yuri stringersi con forza sulla sua giacca, tirandolo verso di sé. Yuya riaprì gli occhi, osservando il fidanzato che non accennava a staccarsi da lui. Non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che anche lui aveva avvertito la stessa identica situazione.  
Appena si fosse voltato per andare a lavoro, sentiva che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Yuri. Ed era un pensiero stupido, lo sapeva.  
Non esisteva nessun Fato e nessun Destino. La vita se la decideva da solo, lui.   
Non poteva morire se non voleva morire. Era così che aveva sempre funzionato per lui. Avrebbe combattuto, con le unghie e con i denti pur di tornare a casa, pur di tentare di rimettere insieme i cocci di quella famiglia che amava e che lui stesso aveva distrutto.  
Non poteva permettersi di morire.  
Non era ancora pronto, non era ancora tempo.  
Per questo accennò una lieve risata, alzò il viso di Yuri e lo baciò ancora.  
« Dovresti smetterla di leggere i foto romanzi di Kei. Sono delle idiozie. Io tornerò perché _voglio_ tornare. Nessuno me lo impedirà. E se anche dovessi morire non ho motivo di preoccuparmi. Tu verresti a riprendermi, vero Yuu? »  
« Chi lo vorrebbe fra i piedi un idiota come te? Una volta hai distrutto un microonde solo tentando di accenderlo. » esalò in una risata il più piccolo.  
Poi lo baciò ancora, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi.  
« Ma verrei a riprenderti anche in capo al mondo. Sei il _mio_ idiota, ricordatelo. »  
« E come faccio a dimenticarlo? Me lo ripeti almeno quattro volte al giorno. »  
Yuri sorrise, più sinceramente di prima. Nonostante quella tremenda sensazione che li stava quasi opprimendo, si stavano allontanando.  
Era questo che provavano dei genitori veri allora, si scoprì a pensare Yuya. Desiderare intensamente il bene dei propri figli anche a discapito della propria vita.  
Yuya forse non sarebbe tornato in quella casa, da Yuri e da Yuuki. Ma sarebbe morto per permettere al figlio di farlo.  
Yuri lo comprendeva. Yuya vedeva il dolore nei suoi occhi e una sofferenza quasi tangibile. Avrebbe potuto toccarla con mano se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di sfiorarlo, ma aveva paura di vederlo andare in mille pezzi.  
Il fidanzato tratteneva il dolore mordendosi un labbro, così forte che poteva quasi vedere il sangue sporcargli le labbra.  
Yuuki era più importante. Era un amore diverso quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Un amore struggente, così forte da fargli quasi male.  
Yuya socchiuse gli occhi, poi quando li riaprì tentò di dimostrarsi più determinato. Yuri aveva bisogno di più forza adesso. Fece i due passi che lo portarono in corridoio. Stava per andarsene, quando si voltò di nuovo verso Yuri, osservandolo ancora.  
« Ti amo. So che non sarà mai abbastanza per cancellare quello che ho fatto ma… ti amo. »  
Non glielo diceva spesso, ma in questo caso glielo doveva. Vide gli occhi di Yuri riempirsi velocemente di lacrime che però rimasero là, senza scivolare lungo le guance. Annuì velocemente.  
« Anche io ti amo Yuya. »  
« Torno presto. Te lo prometto. »  
Yuri annuì, ancora, senza staccare comunque gli occhi da lui.  
« Lo so. »  
E senza dire altro, Yuri trovò finalmente il coraggio di chiudere la porta di casa. Yuri rimase per minuti interminabili appoggiato alla porta di casa. Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non era da lui. Inspirò ed espirò a fondo, fino a ritrovare la calma, nonostante gli mancasse l’aria dai polmoni.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, ma ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Strinse le braccia intorno al proprio corpo. Non c’era nessuno a difenderlo adesso. Non c’era Yuya, non c’era Kota, non c’era Kei.  
Era da solo.  
Come era prima di Yuya, come era stato quando Yuya se ne era andato va a Sendai, come quando Yuuki era stato rapito e Yuya si era lavato le mani di lui, ancora una volta.  
Era da solo.  
Per un momento l’idea di chiudersi di nuovo dietro a quel muro di dolore per difendersi, per cercare un attimo di conforto, tornò prepotente nella propria mente.  
Solo un attimo.  
Solo un attimo per riprendere fiato.  
Solo un attimo per poter dormire qualche minuto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, affondando le unghie nella propria carne, sentendo il dolore informicolirgli la pelle e sospirò, quasi di sollievo.  
Il dolore scacciava tutto.  
Il dolore scaccia altro dolore.  
Si alzò lentamente in piedi, come se non fosse realmente lui quello che muoveva il proprio corpo e si diresse in cucina.  
Prese un coltello e lo strinse con forza fra le dita.  
Solo un taglio. Solo un po’ di sangue. Solo un po’ di conforto e di sollievo.  
Affondò la lama nella pelle e il dolore si fece più forte, ma non insopportabile. Yuri si appoggiò al lavandino, osservando il sangue scivolare nel lavello in gocce sempre più grandi.  
Socchiuse ancora una volta gli occhi.  
Il dolore gli pulsava nelle orecchie e non riuscì a focalizzarsi su altro che non fosse quello.  
Riuscì a mettere da parte tutto quello che era accaduto nelle ultime ore e appoggiò di nuovo la lama sulla pelle.  
Un altro taglio.  
Un altro po’ di dolore.  
Non avrebbe esagerato. Ne era sicuro. Ma non vedeva altre vie d’uscita in tutto quello.  
Doveva solo sopportare un altro po’ e tutto sarebbe finito.


End file.
